


pillow forts

by liionne



Series: academy domesticity [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's never built a fort before, so Leonard helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow forts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any exams left, but they've kind of fried my brain, so this is just going to be a little mini series of domestic academy era fluff. I'm certainly open to suggestions if anyone has any! Unbeta'd.

They're lying in bed when Jim says it. With his head perched on Leonard's chest, one hand resting on his stomach, he murmurs, "I never made a fort when I was a kid."

Leonard had mentioned it in passing, the fort that Joanna had made that she was so proud of, proud enough to send her daddy a picture. He'd shown it to Jim; he'd liked it to.

But now he sounds soft, quiet, and it makes Leonard's chest ache. Jim missed out of a lot of things that are far more important than building a pillow fort, but it still hurts to think that he missed out on something like that, the little things that made Leonard's childhood so much better. Those are some of the best memories he has with his father; but then, Jim didn't have a one of those either.

"You're not missing out on much." Leonard promises. "'s just a glorified tent, really."

Jim huffs, and Leonard knows he's upset. So he shifts, pulls Jim into a kiss and tries to make him forget his troubles by grinding their hips together.

~*~

But he doesn't forget. So on his day off, when he only has one lecture in the morning and no shift at the hospital, he collects every pillow and sheet he can find, and then, when he tells Nyota, lends a hell of a lot of her sheets and pillows too. He grabs the kitchen chairs, and arranges them into a square, and then he leaves the pillows scattered around for Jim when he comes home.

He comes home in the early afternoon, looking a little weary, but he always does after double hand-to-hand combat training. When his eyes fall on the living room, and Leonard, sat in the midst of a litter of pillows and sheets in a pair of Jim's sweatpants, his face lights up.

"We're building a fort." Leonard informs him.

Jim's grin threatens to split his whole face in two. He wriggles out of his jacket and pulls his uniform pants off too, leaving him in his t-shirt and his underwear as he goes to help Bones out. There's a certain glee to every movement, a wide smile on his face, and Leonard is now glad that he remembered. Jim's like a little kid again, even more so than usual, and not in the usual way— the way that makes Leonard call him in an infant and earns him a well aimed glare. This is Jim finally getting to make a fort, and though it's can't be the same, making it wit your boyfriend rather than your father, or your sibling, but Jim doesn't seem to be complaining.

They lay the duvet and the pillows down on the floor, for something to lie on, and with their tent set up they make a door, using the sofa cushions to block up the entrance. Jim tells Bones to hold on a sec, and then he nips out of the fort. Leonard can hear him rustling around outside, searching through drawers and cupboard until he gives a triumphant, "Aha!" that prompts Leonard to poke his head out of the make-shift door.

Jim is sat on the now cushion-less sofa, a pad of real paper on his knee as he scribbles something in a sharpie. He grabs a pin, and sticks into the front of one of the sofa cushions, giving Bones a horrifically goofy grin.

"Only boyfriends allowed." Jim reads aloud, looking pretty damn pleased with himself.

Leonard grins, and then pulls Jim into the fort. He lies down, staring up at the ceiling of their fort, which is less of a fort and more of a tent, Leonard thinks, but he's still pretty happy with it.

"This is good." Jim says, bright blue eyes focused upwards. "I like this."

"It's not finished." Leonard says, head shaking as he unravels the fairy lights he'd hidden in the corner. He strung them up, securing them around each chair so that they circled the whole ceiling. It definitely isn't a fort, Leonard thought, but it's still pretty damn good.

He settles down beside Jim, lying on his back, and orders, "Lights, off." The room around them is plunged into darkness, as Leonard had already shut the curtains, and the only light emanates from the fairy lights above them— and Jim's irises, of course, which seemingly have their own back light to make them even brighter.

"Even better." Jim muses. With a soft smile, Leonard leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, catching the corner of his lips with his own.

They're still for a moment before Jim turns, rolling onto his side, and of course Leonard turns to meet him.

"Thanks, Bones." He murmurs, giving him a soft, and yet unbelievably happy smile. "I didn't think you'd remember. Or y'know. Do anything about it. I love you."

Leonard's smile matches Jim's own, and he leans in for a proper kiss this time, one arm snaking around Jim's waist. "I love you too, darlin'."


End file.
